A Day In The Muggle World
by ndblue123
Summary: Please review, this is my first fanfic!!!


D 

A Day in the Muggle World

By: ndblue123

Harry was leaning out of the window, dreaming of Hogwarts School of Wizards and Witches. He couldn't wait to get back to school. Even though he would have to put up with Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Professor Snape. Snape taught potions. But that was even better than being at the Dursley's house. The Dursley's were Harry's only living family except for Sirrus Black. Sirrus was in hiding right now from the dementors in Azkaban. That didn't count much. 

*** *** *** ***

" Dad, what are you going to do just grab Harry and disappear with him?" Ron Weasley said on an exasperated sigh. His family and the Grangers were sitting in the living room of the Burrow. Hermoine Granger was one of his two best friends. His other best friend is Harry Potter. Ron's mother and father, Arthur and Molly Weasley were trying to think of a way to get Harry to stay with them for the rest of the summer. This may sound easy, but it's just not.

His aunt Petunia and uncle Dursley hate anything to do with magic. That meant Harry because he's a wizard. Harry goes to stay with the Dursley's and their son Dudley every summer. Dudley, who could be described by the look of a pig and the fact that he eats like one.

Harry's mother and father were killed by the dark wizard lord Voldemort, or in other words called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry's father was a wizard and his mother was a witch. His mother and father died trying to save Harry, leaving a scar shaped like a lighting bolt on his forehead, which is more powerful then the powers Voldemort possessed. The power Harry had was of love. The scar is a scar of someone trying to protect him. It kind of says that they would die to save the other person's life. 

" Why, don't we just ask or if that dosen't work we could just abduct him." George said. George looked over at his twin brother with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Fred and George were, you could say the troublemaker's of the family. They were a little older than Ron. There was Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny that are the children of the Weasley family.

" Arthur, we need more time to think of a plan, why don't I start dinner and we can think of a plan to get him to come and stay with us during dinner."

"Ok." He replied. Dinner was shortly ready, it onlytook a half- hour to cook. Then every one was sitting down at the table to eat. After everyone was done they went back into the living room.

Suddenly an idea came to Hermoine. She gestured to him that she wanted to talk to him in private. 

" A dad, can Hermoine and I go up to my room?" Ron asked.

" Sure." 

They both went up to Ron's room, which was on the fifth floor. Once they were in his room, which was mostly orange. Hermoine sat down on the bed, which Ron joined her.

" Ok, this is my idea. Remember last year when Harry's uncle came to get him he threatened him with the fact that his godfather is a convicted murderer, he's escaped from wizardprisoner and on the run, then his godfather likes to keep in touch with Harry, and check to see if Harry is happy. We could send an owl (non-muggle way of communicating) to Harry and have him threaten if he dosen't let him come to stay with you that he will send an owl to his godfather. The bad part is we would have to tell your parents and mine who Harry's godfather is."

There were only four people who belived that Harrys godfather was innocent from killing his best friends Lili and James Potter were Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and professor Dumbeldore. Dumbledore was headmaster at Hogwarts. The problem was that no one would believe them.

"Why don't we send an owl to Harry, tell him your idea and see what he would like to do, and we could always tell are parents after Harry's here."

"We could do that."

Ron went to get some parchment out of his drawer and a quill and some ink. Ron wrote out the letter to Harry explaining Hermoine's idea, he also asked Harry if he liked this idea, and what was going on at the Burrow. He signed and attached it to his owl, which Harry's godfather had given him, and let the owl out the window.

" I guess we won't know what Harry want's to do until we get an owl back from him."Hermoine said.

" Boy, get down here right now," yelled Vernon Dursley.

Harry snapped back to reality. He ran across the room, which was much better than the cupboard he used to live in. It was the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard was filled with spiders. But Harry doesn't live in the cupboard anymore. The Dursley's were so scared of him that they gave Harry, Dudley's extra room.

Harry went downstairs.

" Look out the window." Uncle Vernon snapped at Harry.

Harry looked out the window. What he saw made him gasp. His best friends and their family's were getting out of the cars that were in the driveway. Ron and Hermoine were fourth years at Hogwarts with Harry.

" What is the meaning of this! You are to go upstairs and act that you don't exist. GO! GO! GO!" Uncle Vernon said.

Harry raced up to his room and slammed the door shut.

There was a knock on the front door. Mr. Dursley opened it.

"Yes?" 

" We would like to see Harry Potter please?" asked Mr. Weasley.

" He is not here."

" Come on' we know he's here! Give it up." Ron said angrily.

" He went with Mrs. Dursley and Dudley to the zoo." 

" Yeah right," muttered Heroine.

" I know it's in here somewhere."

" What are you trying to find?" Ron asked.

" There's a spell that will tell if he's lying."

" I think I have a better idea," he said. Ron went over to his twin brothers. 

Ron was now standing behind the twins and muttered into their ears, back window. Flying car.

" Dad, were going back to the car." Fred said. George and Ron nodded their heads. "I'm coming too." Hermoine added.

" Ok." Mr. Weasley replied.

Fred, George, Ron, and Hermoine went back to the car, but didn't get in. They went towards the gate on the fence and opened it. All four of them sneaked inside.

"Which window was it?" George asked.

"Wasn't it the second from the right." Fred said.

"Yeah, I think it is." George said.

" Why don't we gather up some pebbles and throw them at the window." Hermoine said, thinking of a plan.

They gathered up some pebbles and started throwing them at the window.

Harry was lying on his bed when he started to hear these noises. It sounded as if it was coming from the window. He looked at the window and he saw these things hitting the window. Wait, it must be pebbles. Harry got up and went to the window. What he saw made him very happy. Harry opened the window.

"Hi. Hold on. I'll try and get uncle Vernon to let me come out. I'll meet you at the front door."

Fred, George, Ron, and Hermoine went back around to the front of the house to their parents.

"We got bored in the car." Ron said.

*** *** *** ***

Harry went down the stairs, to the front door.

" Uncle Vernon, why can't I see my friend?" Harry asked.

" I thought I told you to stay in your room!" 

" I couldn't help it, I wanted to see my friends." Harry said.

" Mr. Dursley, my wife and I would like to have Harry stay with us for the rest of the summer." Mr. Weasley said.

" You want this kid." Mr. Dursley said.

" Yes, we would want him to stay with us."

" Fine, boy go get all your stuff, come in. I better see no magic though." Mr. Dursley said with an intake of breath.

Harry raced to the cupboard where Harry's aunt Petunia and his uncle Vernon locked all his school stuff. 

Harry is famous for this because he survived, he was only a baby at the time. He has a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. He defeated Voldemort.

" Uncle Vernon can you unlock the door?" 

" Fine," he said miserably.

After uncle Vernon unlocked the door. Harry got out his trunk that contained all his books for Hogwarts. He also got out his broom. This broom was a firebolt. It was most expensive broom you could buy. He ran up to his room and grabbed all his clothes and Hedwig his owl.

" Harry do you need any help?" asked Hermoine. Ron was standing behind her with George and Fred with him.

"I think I got everything." Harry said. He was placing things in a duffle bag, such as his clothes and other things.

" Ron can you carry Hedwig for me."

" Sure."

They all trooped back downstairs to where Mr. &Mrs. Weasley we're waiting with Mr. & Mrs. Granger.

" I'm ready," Harry said.

" Ok. Thanks, Mr. Dursley." Mr. Weasley turned toward the group of kids. " Let's get your stuff in the car."

"See ya' next summer, uncle Vernon." Harry said with a very mischievous smile on his face.

They went out of the house and back to the car.

" I'm going back to the house and put Harry's stuff in there, so we don't have to worry about Harry's stuff. I'll take Hedwig with me too. Molly (Mrs. Weasley) why don't you help me." He said. 

They looked down both sides of the street, making sure that there was no one around. When they were sure no one was around, they vanished into thin air. They were only gone a few seconds before they reappeared.

" Harry, we thought that you and the Granger's could show us around the muggle world."

" Sure. What kind of things would you like to see? We could play basketball, go to McDonald's, the zoo, a museum, a park, and and a water park.


End file.
